The electronic cigarette—often referred as an e-cigarette, electronic smoking device, or electronic vaporing device—is a battery-powered device which simulates tobacco smoking. An atomizer may include a heating element that vaporizes a liquid solution (e-liquid) including, for example, nicotine, flavoring, or a combination thereof. The electronic smoking device may include a cartridge that contains the e-liquid, the heating element, and other components. The cartridge may be removably coupled to a base that houses several components of the electronic smoking device. The cartridge may be disposable, whereas the base may be reusable.
The electronic smoking device may include more than one atomizer to selectively vaporize one or more e-liquids, such that those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,271,528, issued Mar. 1, 2016, and U.S. Pat. No. 10,039,320, issued Aug. 7, 2018, the entire contents of each are hereby incorporated by reference. The '320 patent, for example, mentions a vapor blend recipe produced by vaporizing more than one flavored e-liquid. The devices lack an intuitive and efficient manner by which to select which one or more of the e-liquids to be vaporized, and/or to indicate to the user which one or more of the e-liquids is being vaporized during operation of the electronic smoking device.
Perhaps one appealing aspect of certain electronic smoking devices is the small form factor which may be easily stored and/or concealed. Providing an electronic smoking device including a cartridge for storing and selectively vaporizing more than one separately stored e-liquids in a space-conscious manner is a challenge not sufficiently addressed by known electronic smoking devices. Therefore, an electronic smoking device configured to overcome one or more of the aforementioned shortcomings is desired.